warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bluestar
Notes In the ending about things about Bluestar's death, she never had a wound from dogs and that should be deleted. Cloudstripe (talk) 03:58, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Death She did not nessesarily drown, she did fall in the river, which did cause her death, but I'm pretty sure she died from injuries due to that fall into the river. That is true, and the note at the bottom of the page confirms that B LAZEFirE 13:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but that wound from the dogs part should be deleted.Insert non-formatted text here Bluestar has dark fur because on the cover of bluestars prophecy she has dark fur Not pale fur And i am not saying dark fur off of my own design my design is also pale but in reality she has darkfurI love warrior cats cinderpelt (talk) 18:52, July 29, 2015 (UTC) She does have pale fur. And in Bluestar's Prophecy's cover, she was accidentally shown blue, not blue-gray. 18:54, July 29, 2015 (UTC) On the cover for bluestars prophecy that blue is actually probably blue gray because they are simular colors so im still going for dark fur I love warrior cats cinderpelt (talk) 19:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Discussions about charart do not belong on the talk page. Please post it on your own profile, or take it to PCA, as this page is how to make her article better. And Bluestar is blue on the cover of BP, not blue-gray. That is very much blue. 19:08, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Well SOOOORRY! For talking about her desighn and what is PCA? I love warrior cats cinderpelt (talk) 19:28, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Bluestar & 2 Kits: Confusing Gallery Differences Bluestar, Stonefur, and Mistystar are all "blue-gray" furred-cats with blue (for Bluestar and Mistystar, ice-blue) eyes. However, in their Galleries, Bluestar is so much lighter than both of her kits, although they are all grayish. Their descriptions in terms of pelt-color is exact, so why aren't their pictures (not including the alternate pictures of the mistaken color-descriptions) the same? Also, both Stonefur and Mistystar have been described as having a silver pelt, yet only Stonefur has a silver pelt picture in his gallery. For the admins, since the rest of us are supposedly not allowed to "edit" the pictures, can you make the galleries correct? It's a little confusing why they are, if all blue-gray with Russian Blue ancestry, a different type of "gray" in the "blue" with the description of color the same, and the kits also change from apprentice to deputy, such as Stonefur becoming more "purple-ish" and Mistystar becoming lighter gray and then as leader back to dark gray.Mistystar31 (talk) 06:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The different pictures you re seeing are the alternate images. These images represent the mistakes shown in the book (E.g. Stonefur was mistakenly called silver). And if an image is obviously invalid, anybody can remove it. 06:27, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :No, they are not the alternate images, and I KNOW these alternate pics represent the mistakes of descriptions. If you look again, Bluestar's picture in the opening as a StarClan resident shows her much lighter than her kits in their opening pages' pictures.Mistystar31 (talk) 06:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ' I misread what you said earlier, my apologies. The color difference is probably only the shading. If you have an issue with it, bring it up with image nominations. 06:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) she's cited as pale and her kits aren't.......read the descriptions, thanks. 06:40, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :I have read the description, but must have missed that with all the citations on Bluestar's description as I reread it. Fine for that, but her kits appear on the non-alternate pics different shades, and they aren't "pale". Why do they change shades, like Mistystar becoming lighter blue-gray as I stated above for a while as deputy before changing to darker again?Mistystar31 (talk) 06:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) because we got a cite that she's just blue-grey, neither pale nor dark, and stonefur's never been called either? 06:52, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Well, then it should just be decided for all the non-alternate mistake pictures for how dark or light Mistystar's and Stonefur's shade of blue-gray is. Also, rereading the description, I see why I missed the "pale" part for Bluestar - she wasn't described as pale before Crookedstar's Promise. ::I fail to see the issue here. The shade is artist's choice unless one has been specified (such as Bluestar being called pale), and they don't need to look 100% the same- cats can be called similar but still be different. Also, if you're going to add that paragraph to her trivia, it needs a citation. All three characters and their images are fine as they are, and I don't see why they would need to be tweaked. :::The "issue" now is for Stonefur and Mistystar to have their respective same shades for their respective pictures of apprentice, warrior, deputy, and for Mistystar, queen and leader. As I wrote before, their shades change in different pictures that are not for the "mistake descriptions". For clarity: I don't mean for Stonefur and Mistystar to have the same shade, just for themselves to have their respective same shades in their pics.Mistystar31 (talk) 07:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) It says in the allegiances that Mistystar and Stonefur are gray, not blue-gray. Also, unlike her kits, Bluestar has silver tinged around her muzzle. --LightstormWarrior (talk) 17:03, June 17, 2019 (UTC) On Bluestars age She was quite young when she died.... Fire is my ally (talk) 06:32, February 27, 2016 (UTC)REDBLAH Take that to the forums (http://forums.warriorcats.com/pages/home)[[User:XBrownleaf|XBrownleaf]] (talk) 13:46, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Question Am I allowed to add the piercing, (os1, 17) clear (bp, 510) eyes and the short legs (bp, 181) again? Sorry for changing the ice-blue eyes I thought it looks better if there is a ref that unites both. 19:23, September 18, 2016 (UTC) No, only physical appearance, for the eyes. For the legs, you said in Bluestar's Prophecy, which means she was either an apprentice or a kit, which all kittens have short legs, so that's a no as well. 19:32, 9/18/2016 Yes, she was an apprentice but it percicely sais that Sunsfall had to make up new training tecniques because of her legs that are shorter than anybody else's. So I thought since it's said like that it should be aded. Maybe you could take a quick look at the part? 19:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) She was still very young. Unless you can find a later cite, it should be left out. Cats grow. Bluestar's age There is a mistake. Bluestar did not die at 6,5 years old like it says on the page, but at 5,5 years old (you can verify that on the event timeline). Allandesta (talk) 19:36, November 30, 2016 (UTC) I have a question.. How come Bluestar's sister, snowfur died but, cinderpelt didn't? Bluestars kin The page under the kin section doesn't say Snowfur is her sister, Moonflower her mother, stormtail her father, or her kits Mistystar, stonefur, or Mosskit, nor does it say oakheart was her former mate :It's a template thing, we know. Please don't comment on every article's talk page saying this. We haven't had a chance to fix every article yet.